


A Thief and A Detective

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Little drabbles of a thief and his detective. Because this fandom needs more love.





	A Thief and A Detective

Sid woke to the sun warming his skin, soft sheets around him and the annoying sensation of being alone.

Sighing he rolled over, looking at the clock, he still had two hours until he had to be at work but he felt almost mournful as he got ready for the day.

The driver was just on his way out when he saw it, a single piece of small card, jammed into the window of the front door.

 

_Sorry I wasn’t here there_

_was a robbery this morning._

_At least I know it wasn’t_

_you._

 

The thief laughed to himself and walked away feeling much better all of a sudden.


End file.
